


Truly Alone

by Awkwardrains



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, I find RL terrifying yet I love it because it fills the angst brain, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), One Shot, boffyyt, rlcraft - Freeform, tommys death was hard man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardrains/pseuds/Awkwardrains
Summary: Boffy wasn't a stranger to death. In fact, he causes most of the deaths he witness.But this time...? Can he truly accept it?...(Just a Boffy angst oneshot I had laying around.)
Kudos: 26





	Truly Alone

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHAH I LIVE- *dodges a sword* I am going to choose to ignore the fact some of you readers can throw a blade like that. 
> 
> Before this begins, I know I've left some of you in the dark on my hermit fics. Thing is, Blow out is a bitch and w e l p- here we are. I'm sadly not all that interested in the Hermits anymore, now more in Dream SMP and Boffy stuff. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope those who read this enjoys it.

Boffy wasn’t a stranger to death. He never batted an eye at the sight of blood. Never felt mourning when others cried. Never once had he turned his head away from a limp body. It just wasn’t something he did, face always pulled in a bored frown while staring into the eyes of a husk that no longer contained the value of life. People called him insane or immoral for it. He believed them, knowing he was also the cause of death in his days of boredom.    
  
Boffy could easily pull a sword on someone. Boffy could strike a flint and watch embers swallow the lives of those trapped in whatever structure he decided to alight. He could send a horde of monsters into a village, kill their guards, and not even break into a sweat as he smiled, amused. People feared him. Some called him a god. He killed each and every one that had praised or ran away from him. He was no God. Or was he? Boffy couldn’t care much to think over the logistics of that.    
  
One thing Boffy did know though, was that he had at one point in life experienced how to be an okay person.    
  
A teen, just a year older then himself, had taught him the difference between boredom and flat out mass murdering. How arson could be fun yet not bring total death. Boffy remembered calling the teen a wuss, to which the teen jabbed back with an insult that didn’t exactly feel like one. It was weird to Boffy.. Spending time with someone annoyingly loud yet enjoying every second as they fought to survive in this hell world known as RL.    
  
Tommy was a strange kid to Boffy. Always shouting, speaking in a heavy accent that only grew stronger the more frustrated or mad he got. Always claiming to be something he wasn’t with such confidence, Boffy could only stare in silent awe and dumbfound at the stupidity of it all. And in a strange way… Boffy felt himself believing the words… well, not exactly, but the idea and amusement of the way Tommy spoke and declared himself to the world had the younger teen chuckling along, adding fuel to the fire.    
  
Boffy was aware Tommy had family. A father and a brother. A close friend with social awkwardness that made Tommy stumble over his words to help the friend. Boffy was also aware, despite their laughter and struggles to survive the harsh lands of RL… that Tommy was homesick.    
  
Boffy never really got to experience that, growing up on the streets and learning that the strong and cheaters win to live another day. Boffy had experienced his own pain and kicked its teeth in after healing, the heavy metal arms that replaced what was once flesh being a reminder of his days in the past of smuggling to eat. But that was physical pain, he told himself, nothing compared to watching Tommy silently cry into matted furs on a makeshift cot that did little to add comfort while sleeping. Nothing compared to seeing heavy bags under Tommys' eyes, trying to force a smile through the pain of missing his family.    
  


The younger teen couldn't take it. The moping hidden under false laughter, the tired eyes, the nights where Boffy would wake up to sniffling. No matter what Tommy said, Boffy could see the child unhindered by the cruelness of the worlds and servers underneath all that bragging and bravo. It only pushed the idea of an escape for Tommy further into his brain…. Now at a top priority other than surviving…   
  
It didn’t take too long to get the needed materials and research that would give his friend a way back. Knowledge admins had that regular spawns like himself and tommy didn’t. Just another cruel fact to the world and realms. Boffy hardly slept. Work and survive. Ignore Tommys worry. Work and Survive. Sleep. And repeat. Till finally, the sparks from flint and steel light up a portal to the hub-realms. The safe haven void between all the servers, worlds, and realms ever created. Boffy was instantly dragging Tommy downstairs in their cave bunker to the portal, a surprise, something that was sorta foreign to the masked teen.    
  
Boffy could remember the light in Tommys’ eyes returning, wonder and hidden hope behind bright blue eyes that would clash with boffys solid black pupils of death. He could remember seeing the hint of tears in the older teens eyes.. Yet chose for once not to joke about it. He remembered Tommy hugging him… a strange feeling… one Boffy didn’t return, but didn’t pull away from like usual. Boffy remembered… their goodbyes… Tommy thought him and Boffy would meet up again someday. Boffy smiled and lied.    
  
Boffy watched as Tommy turned and entered the portal.. Particles swallowing his friend and taking him away… Boffy remembered the shattering sound… the sight of a broken portal standing before him… the research didn’t lie… it was a one time use… this world didn’t follow admin magic like most… this world was cruel and tainted. Just like him… and not like Tommy. Boffy remembered the strange emotions he felt, unable to place words to them as he turned away from the broken portal to continue what he does best… Survive. He remembered his eyes stinging and wetness on his face, but he chose to never truly acknowledge it…   
  


Boffy closed his eyes as he thought back to that moment, metal fingers tracing the grooves along a waystone that glowed faintly with magic. Villagers glancing at him in slight fear or worry. Boffy was known in this world for his antics of chaos, fire and death to the elements being a norm for the young teen. But sometimes, he’d have silent moments of peace. Daydreaming of old memories as he traced or held onto objects of the past. Today, he happened to stumble to a village Tommy had wanted to rename into Pogshire. Boffy snorted and didn’t exactly get nor understand the teens love for that word, watching as Tommy heckled the village elder to hand him some tools so he could carve a proper name into what they both came to learn was called a way stone.    
  
Boffy felt magic spark along his metal digits, black hidden eyes behind a mask of white followed the runes that spelt the silly name Tommy had carved into the smooth stone. Boffy found he always enjoyed seeing bits of Tommy still left in this world… causing the aching loneliness in his chest to burn yet ease up at the same time. Boffy wish he could describe the feeling with words, but words had never been his strong suit, action has.    
  
A cool breeze had him pulling his hoodie closer, legs cramped and crying for movement from how long he had been sitting near the waystone. Grunting with an annoyed sigh, he finally stood up and stretched, Autumn was coming and he needed to head home to prepare. The villagers looked a bit revealed when he strapped his sword to his back and turned to start heading down the old path into the woods, yawning as if he had taken a nap despite being fully awake.    
  
A sound stopped him dead in his tracks.    
  
Cracking of stone and the familiar sound of fizzing, unstable magic had Boffy turning back around to find the source, tensing in case this was some monster that decided to show its ugly mug when his back was turned…    
  
His eyes followed the sound to the waystone..    
  
Cracks splintering along the words of ‘pogshire’, the white glow flickering as small sparks drifted away with each pop. Boffy rushed forwards and drew his sword- the sight of seeing the runes Tommy had carved being destroyed made his anger rise… Standing before the waystone, he glanced around, black eyes scanning the area for any possible magic users that could do this… the villagers looked panicked and hurried away in fear of him going into a rampage.    
  
Another hiss of magic made Boffy turn his attention back towards the waystone, eyes widening at the sight of the ‘pogshire’ runes fading away. Boffy frowned and felt anxiety rise to a steady bubble in his chest, hand moving to rest on the waystone. He felt the magic tommy had placed into it fade away… pulling his heart into a faster beat of fear as he closed his eyes. He could feel the other waystones, could see their connection through a thick line of magic that rooted them to the world… yet that steady red line of magic that was once used by Tommy was gone…    
  
Boffy frowned deeply and decided to head home instantly, maybe something in a few books he had could explain this. Squeezing his eyes shut, he felt the magic of the waystone sink into his flesh and bones, wrapping around his soul and pulling him through the thin veil between each waystone.    
  
When he felt his body return to a more stable feeling, Boffy lunged off the waystones’ platform and bolted home, now in a birch forest with autumn golden leaves casting the sunsets warm glows. He ignored every sound or shivering presence of a monster that lurked in the shadows of the trees, eyes trained on the distant sight of a small iron door in a cliff side he and tommy had made home. Reaching the door, he slammed through it and rushed to a chest, swinging it open and digging around till he pulled out a few books that had been written to explain this world…    
  
Boffy opened the leather bound books and skimmed through each page, trying to find anything on waystones and their magic. It had to be a fluke. Hell, he shouldn’t even be freaking out over this, it was just a silly name Tommy carved into the pillar. Nothing more… right..?   
  
His eyes froze on the page with the words ‘Waystones’, heart pounding into his ribs, shaking his body slightly with each pulse. He finally tore his eyes away from the title and skimmed the paragraphs, frowning deeper when nothing came up till he turned the page…    
  
‘...Connections are powered by magic. Even Death unless truly fatal cannot hinder the bond between the user and the stone…. Blah blah blah-.... Fatal death will result in the waystone losing its power for that one person, not others…’   
  
Boffy felt his blood run cold, freezing and making his heart scream in pain from the sudden icy touch that burned under his skin. His mouth swelled up with cotton, drying it with anxiety as his head turned into a fuzzy mess of dread.    
  


‘Tommy couldn't… no… hardcore?’   
  
The thought of Tommy doing what most old timers or depressed players did on those worlds made Boffy suddenly feel very ill. Tommy wasn’t that dumb right?    
  
He swallowed, dry tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth.

A crack had him thrusting his head away from the book, eyes landing on a chest in the corner. Boffy drew his sword, glaring… now was not the time for a fucking rat investation again… pushing the dreadful emotions to the side, he approached the chest and frowned… it was Tommys… one the Blonde used to store personal things in or stuff he found cool in this world… Boffy never touched it… feeling as though it would break that friendship they made through the trials of this world…    
  
He snarled, no rat should touch it either… popping the chest open, he raised his sword, all but ready to stab a fucker that dared intrude upon the only place he has called home…. The sight that greeted him though wasn’t a deformed monstrous rat… but crumbling weapons and mob drops that Tommy kept…    
  
Boffy panicked and pulled out the weapons and junk, searching for anything that could be causing them to crumble away into dust. Maybe a vial of venom? A toxic slime? Boffys mind raced as he tried to wipe anything off the tools… meeting no results and watching with desipare as the tools rusted away into nothing but fine sand in his hands… the other objects in the chest now nothing but a pile of remains…    
  
His breaths quickened… confused and angry… everything that was Tommys was now gone… everything but-    
  
Boffys head snapped up and he lunged towards an armor rack, pulling off a thick wool coat Tommy had made for winter. Boffy had lost his a year ago, so he used Tommys. It was a nice red color, white wool and some dragon scale hide was stitched into the threaded fabric. Boffy clung to it like a child- his mind a blur as raw emotions tore through his body and heart.    
  
He watched as some other things that were Tommys’ disappeared… dust now filling their cave. The coat began to fray in his fingers. 

  
“No...no please.. Please-” Boffy wasn't sure who he was begging to. Or why he was so distraught over a fucking coat following the pattern of Tommys belongings… Boffy couldn’t grasp onto the fact of death for once… denying its existence as a whole and ignoring the salty taste of tears in his mouth. He hunched over and fell to his knees, hugging the coat as it withered away… before soon, he was just hugging himself, curled up on the floor.    
  
The silence was getting too loud… static… he could hear white static… where he once could hear his own breathing, imagine the laughter of his only friend, and listen to the echoes in the cave… was now just empty space with no noise. His head pounded, ears ringing to try and fill that silence. It hurt. Metal fingers grasping onto his chest as his heart filled with lead and empty whispers.    
  
Boffy cracked his eyes open, visions of him and Tommy danced in the empty cave… fading and growing fuzzy.    
  
Boffy was now truly alone… His only friend in the world was gone…    
  
Something shattered in him.. He doesn't know what… he can't remember what… or why…    
  
  
Just that there was now blood on his hands and charcoal on his hoodie...


End file.
